Zerius Satan
Zerius Satan is the Protagonist of the Upcoming Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival Appearance Zerius is a tall man at roughly 191 cm (6'3). He has long white hair and pale skin. Compared to most devils, Zerius has more obvious demonic traits. He has one horn on the left side of his head, the other, having been cut off during the Devil Civil War. He has a long black tail with a spade on the end, which he occasionally hides by wrapping it around his waist. His ears at long and pointed, similar to a stereotypical elf, and instead of having normal white sclera in his eyes, his are completely black. Zerius also has sharp onyx colored nails, though its unknown if his nails naturally grow that way, or if he has them like that intentionally. His normal outfit consists of a black t-shirt, Black jeans, and matching dress shoes. He finishes his ensemble with a black overcoat. Zerius also has 666 tattooed on his left arm, though he admits that he cant remember when he got it. Personality Zerius has an odd personality. One of his most defining traits is that he is almost always smiling. He keeps an upbeat smile on his face and rarely drops it. However, when he does stop smiling, it normally means that he has decided to get serious in fighting his opponent. When Zerius get serious, his personality changes into cold and calculating. When serious, his change from his fun loving and expressive self into a no nonsense and emotionless person easily throws others for a loop. He will get annoyed easily when he is like this, and he feels no remorse for any actions he takes. In this state, even Serafall feels that she cant joke around with him, or else he might end up killing her out of pure annoyance. However, Zerius always stays calm and collect, rarely reaching the point that can be called angry. Zerius believes that there is no reason why people live or die. By his logic, people shouldn't feel bad about killing one another because they will all die eventually. This odd and inhuman logic is why Zerius can kill others without hesitation remorse and even wear a smile while doing it. As a child, Zerius was quiet and withdrawn. While he enjoyed interaction with others, his condition made it difficult to play with others, so he adjusted to solitude and quiet. However, as he aged, he became more playful and emotionally open. Background Plot Powers and Abilities Zerius has possessed an abnormal amount of demonic energy since his birth. I was so powerful that as a child, his body was too weak to contain it all, giving him the appearance of beig sickly and frail. It was as he got older, and his body grew stronger that he was able to show his true abilities. Silvis Magnus Roughly translated to " The Great Forest", this is Zerius's original plant based magic. It allows him to create and control a variety of demonic plants including vines, trees, flytraps, flowers, nd bushes. Zerius's preferred method of using this magic is by creating vines to either constrict or stab the opponent. unlike normal Plant magic, Silvis Magnus can be used to resurrect dead plants and create new plants with unique effects. Zerius first came up with this magic when taking care of a moonlily flower as a child. Blue Flames The progenitor of the flames of the Phenex clan, these blue flames were an ability possessed by Zerius's father, the original Satan. Extremely Destructive and impossible to extinguish, these flames are just as dangerous as the Power of Destruction, if not more. Zerius can use these flames in a multitude of ways. He can coat his hands and/or feet in flames to enhance his physical attacks, breath it out his mouth, or compress it and fire it off as powerful and destructive beams. It would be wrong to call it an ability of the Satan Clan, because between Zerius and his sister, Only Zerius inherited the ability. Also, it is an ability that he awakened later in life, not one that he possessed since his birth. It also remains unknown if any of Zerius's children will inherit the ability. Umbrakinesis An ability inherited from his mother, Zerius has control over shadows. He is able to create and manipulate them at will. He can use them to bind and trap opponents. He can also shape shadows into weapons such as spears, swords, and axes. Just as concentrated and condensed light is especially harmful to devils, these shadows cause extra damage to Angels. Light Resistance While not total immunity, light based weapons have a noticeable weaker effect on Zerius then on other devils. Light based weapons from anything lower than a six winged angel has no effect, and anything short of a ten winged angel would only leave a light cut. Transformation Magic Zerius has the ability to transform himself into various creatures, including a snake, a wolf, and a Dragon. Dark Aura While it's not a power per say, Zerius constantly emmits a unique aura. While not noticable to most, those with strong senses, such a s Nekomata can easily feel it. To those not use to it, it stimulates feelings of both awe and fear. The feelings are strong enough that if Koneko, who has the strong spiritual senses of a Nekomata and is not adjusted to Zerius's aura at all, gets within fifty feet of Zerius, her body is unable to move, twenty five feet unable to breath, and at ten feet, her heart would completely stop. Kuroka only became use to the aura through total emersion therapy. It also has the added effect of negating the eefects of the system on Zerius and those around him. Trivia Zerius's Images come from a variety of anime * Zerius's main image is based off of Demonio from Elsword * Zerius's Dragon From is based on Acnologia from Fairy Tail * A younger Zerius id based on Kcalb from Grey Garden Category:Satan Clan